May the Bite Be in Your Favor
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Yui was trying to get away, but makes an unlikely acquaintance in the process. Though the punishment that awaits them both is almost not worth it. Oneshot.
_I am more than aware of 'that person' who takes things from different Laito fics. If 'that person' is reading this, and if you STEAL from my work, then I have absolutely no problem calling you the fuck out and starting a shit storm because this is MY idea and MY OC. I have no tolerance for hypocrites who go around preaching about how we shouldn't steal art but then do it themselves. Guess what. Writing is an art too. For everyone else, please enjoy and sorry for my rant ^^ I don't usually write in this dark light, but here we go~_

* * *

The tunnels beneath the Sakamaki Mansion were impossible to decipher. She thought that if maybe she could just get down here, and if she kept running, eventually she would have come to some sort of exit. Some sort of hope. But the damp darkness of the underground was nothing but a reflection of her life above ground.

Worse, actually. At least up above there was some form of light. She could see the moon, the sky. But, then again…

Up above is where Laito was.

She shut her eyes, trying to shake the images away. It gave her enough motivation to start running again. Hard and fast, she panted, her legs working of their own accord, while Yui tried to make sure she didn't make too much noise.

That is, until, she hit her head hard, tumbling to the sullied floor. She peeped, bringing her hand up to her forehead to rub it. No blood, from the looks of it. She really had to be more careful when turning corners. The tunnels down here were like a maze. There was no telling what was a dead-end and what was—

"Are you one of them too?!"

A girl with red hair and dark eyes was pointing a knife out at Yui, her hands shaking. Yui staggered, her nerves gripping her throat, struggling to get up, "Please, wait-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Yui rushed up to the girl, begging her to be quiet. "Please, if we aren't—he'll find me and I—" tears welled in her eyes, though she should have been used to Laito's punishments by now. But maybe it was the futility of her situation finally crashing down around her.

"Whoa, hey." The girl dropped the knife, walking up to Yui and embracing her.

Yui's eyes widened, shocked beyond anything else. How long had it been since she had felt the warm embrace of another human being?

"A-Are you…I mean…are you being held by vampires too?"

The girl blinked at Yui, cocking her head to the side, "Vampires? No. To be honest I'm not sure what he is. But I'm sick of his shit."

Yui should have been used to hearing the constant cursing, but for whatever reason, it was still something that set her on edge.

"Are those bite marks?"

Yui's eyes widened, her fingers instinctively going to her collar to try and cover her neck.

"Hey. I have some too." The girl told her, pulling down on her own collar, so as to prove it.

Yui bowed her head. "I'm so sorry. It must be so awful for you."

The girl shrugged, "You seem to be in a similar position, so I'm hardly one to take pity on. Besides, I can take care of myself. But sometimes Shin just…" she clenched her fists, while her voice trailed off.

"Is Shin your…" Yui hesitated, unsure of how to phrase her question.

"Oh, shit. Sorry I didn't even—I'm Alondra. Alondra Tsukinami now, I guess." She added rather awkwardly.

"I'm Yui," Yui replied, biting her lip, "Um. Are you hiding from your husband?"

"Eh…something like that." The girl said, sliding down the wall to sit down. She looked up at Yui, smirking, "I'm teaching him a lesson. Or, at least trying to."

Yui walked over to sit down next to her. "Aren't you afraid of what he'll do?"

The girl snickered, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Sometimes." Her voice dropped at that.

It was here that Yui realized she wasn't really much of a girl at all. She had to be at least three or four years older than herself. She certainly was mature, her body developed, her eyes sharp with determination.

"Do they hurt? The bites, I mean. You said he was a vampire right?"

"Oh um," Yui brought her own knees to her chest, "They're not so bad, since I'm sort of used to them now. But…" she blushed.

"I think I get it." Alondra said, "Shin's rough too. Just gotta let yourself be heard. Fight back, you know?"

"He's so much stronger than me though. And besides, it would be the same way with anyone else. It's the only way to…" her face went red again.

The red head crinkled her features, staring at Yui intently, "What do you mean?"

Yui shifted uncomfortably, twirling her fingers, "H-He loves me. At least, I mean, I love him…" she looked over at the older girl, "You must have that moment too, right? It's the only way for him to show me he loves me…"

Alondra stayed silent, resting her head against the wall. "Seems he's done a number on you."

"Huh?"

Alondra's nearly black eyes pierced through Yui's pink ones, "Making love isn't supposed to be rough and scary."

"W-What?"

A faint smile appeared on Alondra's lips, "It's sweet. Slow. Passionate. It can be scary, but in a different way. It's because you're so happy in that one moment, that you're terrified of losing it. Do you know what I mean?"

Yui was trembling, though she did not know why. She didn't quite understand. How could someone be happy and scared at the same time? "N-No. I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't get what you're saying at all. I-Is your Shin like that?"

The light in her eyes seemed to fade a bit, as she backed away from Yui a bit, "No. Not really…he was once…but it wasn't…nevermind. Ha, sorry, I'm just rambling now."

"But," Yui began hesitantly, "You've felt that before…the scary happiness?"

It was silent for a long time, the only sound heard the distant dripping of some sort of leak.

"I have."

Again there was a long pause, as Yui carefully tried to pick her words. "What does that feel like, exactly?"

"How old are you?" Alondra said suddenly.

"M-Me? I'm 17."

She nodded, "I'm 22."

Yui nodded, unsure where the sudden question had come from.

"Laito, is that right?" she asked.

Again Yui nodded, affirming the fact.

"Does Laito kiss you, Yui?"

"Um. Yes."

"Is it sweet?"

Yui thought about that, remembering her lover's touch on her skin. Her face went crimson, "It can be. Sometimes. But…usually he just…"

Laito liked to play. He'd pretend to be sweet and then flip it all around, calling her dense for thinking he'd do anything like that. The verbal abuse didn't seem to matter though. It had become less and less of an issue the more he touched her. So long as Laito was touching her, so long as he loved her, then everything was fine.

Yui flinched when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. It was nostalgic. It was almost as though she had forgotten how warm a human touch could be.

"Sorry if this is sudden." Alondra leaned in, pressing her lips against Yui's. It didn't last very long, but when their lips met Yui felt a strange spark she hadn't ever felt before. It had been so _warm._ How could a kiss that brief, that unexpected be so _warm?_

Yui's cheeks felt moist, and so she brought her fingers up to her face, realizing only now that she was crying. "I'm...sorry…" her hands shook, her everything confused. She wanted more warmth…

"Hey, don't cry. I'm the one who should be sorry." Alondra wiped Yui's cheeks with her thumbs, brushing the tears away. She leaned in again, planting warm kiss after warm kiss on both of her cheeks. Before long Yui leaned in on her own, kissing the stranger on the lips, letting the warmth of their lips mingle.

It was a strange sort of bliss. One she had never been exposed to before. They were both women so it felt...strange...but it also felt like the most natural thing in the world. Yui reached out, wrapping her arms around Alondra. She was soft, kind. Smooth beneath her fingers. Yui didn't know how or when they had gotten so close.

But a sudden fear claimed her heart. Without meaning to she clung to the fabric of Alondra's shirt, holding her desperately, as though she might disappear. Is this what it was? That scary happiness?

The hot breath of Alondra's mouth was strangely delicious. It tasted like some sort of candy. And everything about her felt so nostalgic; so real. Yui didn't want to let go.

Please, she thought, if nothing else, just don't let me go.

"Fufufu. What do we have here, Bitch-chan?"

Yui gasped, pulling away immediately, nearly falling on her back upon hearing his voice. "L-Laito!"

"Nfu~ So naughty, Bitch-chan. Your scent is _so_ easy to follow when you're aroused."

Yui whimpered, shrinking away, and Alondra stood up, shielding the girl. "Get away from her."

"Feisty. I like those girls too nfu. Bitchy-chan~ Was this your plan all along? We can all have fun together~"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Alondra stood her ground, keeping Yui behind her, her eyes sharp.

Laito bared his fangs, laughing in that high pitched tone, the kind that gave Yui goosebumps.

"Goodness me," he mused, pulling Alondra by the arm and into his chest, "You like giving orders don't you?" He squealed, blush rising to his cheeks in excitement, "Mmmm a seme huh? It'll be such a change from Bitch-chan..."

She tried to push him away, but he was strong, the bastard. Maybe she had gotten in just a bit over her head. He pulled her in closer, licking the nape of her neck, and she froze.

"Laito…please…" Yui whimpered, watching the scene with tears in her eyes.

He giggled hotly in Alondra's ear, making her hairs stand on end, "My little Bitch-chan is a good girl. She'll watch if I tell her to."

"You're disgusting." She spat, trying to shake away, with little result. She looked over at Yui, her pink eyes watery, and realized that her knife was still on the ground, by Yui's side. Without it she was completely defenseless.

 _No,_ she thought. To have to rely on Shin _again_ at a time like this…was there nothing she could do on her own?

"Hmm?" he hummed, "Disgusting? Fufu, I could prove you wrong."

He held her cheeks in between his fingers, clicking his tongue and giggling to himself, "Bitch-chan also gets _pre-tty_ jealous nfu~ Bitch-chan!" he called, looking over at her, "Come here, we can all have fun together fufu. But this is your punishment, for running away."

"Laito please," she begged, "Let her go."

"Hm? Why would I do that?" he leaned in to kiss her, but Alondra turned her head away, her mind spinning. If she called for Shin he would come. She knew he wouldn't take this lightly. But it would be so much worse if he found her with another man's fang marks in her neck. Damn it if she just had her knife, then maybe she could get away, and help Yui in the process. Not bothering to think it over, she kicked Laito as hard as she could, and screamed at Yui to toss her her knife.

Yui stood frozen, watching everything. Laito let out a deep chuckle, running a hand through his hair before grabbing Alondra by the wrists and tossing her harshly against a wall. His emerald eyes went dark, his usual high pitched voice dropping deadly low, "What makes you think she'd listen to you?"

Her heart hammered against her chest. Now would be the time to call Shin. But…if she could just get through this one thing on her own, then maybe that would prove—

"Little Bitch," Laito cooed, in a voice like honey, "Won't you come here?"

Yui obeyed her master, rushing up to him in a fluster, her head bowed and her eyes gazed towards the ground.

"Fufu~ What were you doing before I got here?"

"N-Nothing!" she quickly explained, "We were only talking-"

He clicked his tongue, tightening his grip around Alondra's wrists, making her cringe. "No, no. Before that~"

"I…we…" Yui glanced desperately around, as though she might pull an answer from the murky walls. "I…"

"I kissed her." Alondra interjected, saving Yui from the humiliation, "What of it?"

He hummed playfully, teasingly brushing his fingers over her wrists in a flirtatious manner. "I was just thinking, fufu, I'd like to see it again." His eyes flashed upon saying the last word, and he seemed to purposely bare his fangs.

"Tch. As if I'd indulge a pervert like you." She spat.

Laito merely squealed, leaning in closer to her face, "So _feisty._ Bitch-chan! I wouldn't mind if you were like this every once in a while," he sighed, blushing, before flipping Alondra around so that her wrists were digging into her back, pressed up against Laito's chest. His uneven breaths were in her ear, making her shiver in irritation. Before her stood Yui, who looked just as helpless and naïve as ever.

"Bitch-chan," he said, directing his voice to Yui but licking Alondra's cheek, "Show me what you were doing to her."

"Fucking let me go!" Alondra tried, unsuccessfully, to free herself from the vampire's hold. Laito simply laughed, telling his Little Bitch to go on ahead, and with trembling legs, Yui walked up to the pair, kissing Alondra on the lips once more.

Yui knew that this was wrong. That it was fulfilling some perverted fantasy Laito had. That Alondra was not kissing her back. But the warmth of her lips was something Yui couldn't deny. It was a craving, the memory of heated touch something she had long ago forgotten, long ago buried. And now, as though she were re-learning the ways of the world, this need for warmth only escalated the longer she touched her. This beautiful woman with hot blood running through her veins. Someone like her. So she continued to kiss her, selfishly giving into the desire that she couldn't escape.

Without even realizing it, Yui had wrapped her arms around Alondra's neck, indulging in the warmth that was hidden there too. Her fingers grabbed greedily for her hair, tangling in twisted knots as a pent up moan passed her lips, and tumbled into Alondra's. Did she feel it too? This beautiful warmth? This scary happiness? She wanted her to. Yui wanted a lot, suddenly. She wanted to know what the older girl was feeling. Was it a similar experience? Was she also craving this bizarre heat? And suddenly, Yui didn't want to be just warm—knew she wouldn't be satisfied with only being warm. She wanted to be hot.

Alondra tried to pull her face away a few times, something Yui didn't understand. And so she pleadingly pulled her back in. Why would she ever want to break apart from this? This beautiful exchange of everything. She didn't want to let go. Couldn't let go. This girl was the only thing keeping her from—

"Fufufu Bitch-chan is really getting into it, isn't she?"

Laito's low growl shot Yui back into reality, making her pull away with an exasperated breath. She had forgotten he was even there. The reality of it all drowned her in cruel and pitiless recognition.

"Get. Away. From me." Alondra said bitterly through gritted teeth. For a moment Yui thought it was directed towards herself, and the words were sharp enough to bring tears to her eyes, until she realized that they were in fact directed towards Laito. Yui watched as what was supposed to be her lover began to grind his hips into another woman. Still, she couldn't bring herself to break away.

"It can't bother you that much," he purred, "After all, look at how little you're fighting."

"Ha." Yui turned her head to see a man with an eyepatch and glasses, "Seems my slut of a toy doesn't care so long as _someone's_ touching her."

"Shin!" she cried out, struggling against Laito's hold, wondering just how he'd managed to find her this fast.

"Fufu? And who is this?"

"Tch. That's my line."

Yui cowered, pressing her back against the wall, trying to stay out of the way.

"I'll be taking back my Toy now." Shin said flatly.

"Hm? Her? I think she likes me though, nfu~" he licked her cheek and she grimaced, turning her head away. Suddenly, Laito's head perked up, "Nee, nee, why don't we share? Bitch-chan can join in too fufu!"

Shin cackled, "As if someone like her could please anyone. Not to mention her blood's been tainted by you vampires."

"Oh? And who's to say I haven't bitten this one?" Laito teased.

With that, Shin had had enough, snatching her away from Laito's grasp, but not without Laito leaving scratches on her arms. She winced at that, but bit her lip to hold in the pain.

"Did he bite you?" Shin questioned.

She quickly shook her head, "No, it's not what-"

"I don't believe you."

Her eyes widened in complete horror, Yui noticed, and for the first time, she realized that she probably made a similar expression nearly every day.

"Sh-Shin wait-"

He didn't let her finish, biting down hard on the side of her neck, piercing his fangs at a strange angle to intensify the pain. She cried out, unable to stop the tears that welled in her eyes as he took her blood. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back, making a show of it, letting out a few moans as he sucked.

Yui watched with terror as Laito licked his lips, his eyes flashing with something that had become far too familiar. "Bitch-chan…"

She scurried to get up, and for a brief moment, she saw Alondra's knife, wondering if maybe she should take it and run. But before she could come to a decision, Laito had already come up behind her, his fingers teasingly trailing along her collarbone. "Nee, Bitch-chan," he whispered, dangerously low, "You can scream louder than that, can't you?"

"Laito-"

He turned her around to face him, and without a wasted breath he bit down around her collar, his fangs nearly hitting the bone. A shrill scream erupted from the base of Yui's throat, and where Alondra's tears had only highlighted her eyes, Yui's fell shamelessly down her face in choked sobs. "Stop," she pleaded, "Please, Laito-"

"Nfufufu~ You're so cute when you're like this." He hummed to himself, blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Stop it! Can't you see she's in pain?!" Alondra shouted, though she was desperately fighting a pain of her own.

"Oy," Shin yanked on her hair, making her fall to her knees, "Don't fucking look at them."

"Mmm, she's feisty~" Laito complimented, "Nearly taking my Bitch-chan from me. Please make sure she's punished properly for that fufu~"

Shin glared down at her. "What does he mean?"

"It's not her fault!" Yui blurted quickly, "It was me! I was the one who kissed her!"

Shin cocked an eyebrow, before showing off a wild smirk. "Heh. So you're into that shit too, huh?"

"Fuck off, Shin." She grumbled.

He cackled at that, grabbing her arm and then picking her up, "You might've earned yourself a free pass, Toy. If you can prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Unless he's got a problem with it." Shin nodded at Laito.

Laito responded with a high pitched giggle, and then pushed Yui towards the pair. Shin, then, pushed Alondra, who tumbled awkwardly into the smaller girl. She swallowed grimly. "I'm sorry. If I don't he'll-"

"It's fine." Yui said quietly.

To boys watched as their respective humans kissed each other, their actions forced and somewhat jagged.

Laito shook his head, clicking his tongue, "That's no good."

"Agreed."

"Well what more do you want?" Alondra snapped, pushing Yui behind her.

"Fufu, Bitch-chan had her eyes open the whole time."

"I'm not convinced, Toy."

Alondra clenched her fists, before grabbing the front of Yui's shirt and putting a harsh kiss on her lips, careful to make sure that Shin was watching when she slipped her tongue in. The only thing heard were their sloppy lips, and Laito's increasingly desperate pants.

"That's good enough." Shin argued, pulling her away by the back of her collar, "We're leaving."

"Oh?" Laito lamented, "So soon?"

"I don't like the way that Hentai looks at you."

"Shin wait, my knife-"

"Leave it."

"But Shin!"

He shot her a nasty glare, tugging her arm to drag her away.

Laito picked it up, twirling it around in his fingers, giving it a lick with his tongue. "A souvenir, nfu~ Maybe I can use it on you later, Bitch-chan…"

"Wait, please!" Alondra struggled, trying to pry herself from the First Blood's grasp, but was met with a sharp slap to the face.

"If it was that important to you then you wouldn't have dropped it, ne? I think this'll be a better punishment than what I had planned anyway."

"Shin that knife-"

"Shut UP!"

Yui hardly felt the hands that began to roam her body, the only thing she was able to see was the pain on Alondra's face, as Shin dragged her away. She swallowed awkwardly. She didn't know why something as plain as a knife like that was so special, but she assumed that it was similar to what her rosary meant to her. And though Laito's nails and bites that now were abusing her body on the damp floor hurt, the real reason for Yui's tears was something much less tangible. And for the first time in a long time, she prayed for death.


End file.
